


Только сон

by Nappo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине сделал правильный выбор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только сон

Ключом в замочную скважину Аомине попал только с пятой попытки. На улице давно стеменело, а лампочка у пожарной лестницы мигала неровным светом. Да и выпивка в соседнем баре была не лучшего качества. Или, может быть, он просто перебрал.  
Аомине ввалился к себе, выругался, споткнувшись обо что-то в темноте, нащупал выключатель. Лампа на потолке осветила комнату с разобранным еще с прошлой ночи футоном, валяющиеся на полу кроссовки, стопку порножурналов.  
Аомине сбросил куртку, швырнул ее прямо на пол, потянулся к холодильнику — квартирка была настолько тесной, что входную дверь можно было захлопывать ногой, не вставая с футона, а ванную легко было спутать со шкафом.  
Когда его спрашивали, почему бы не подыскать себе жилье поприличнее, ведь он давно уже не студент и может себе это позволить, он только отмахивался и говорил, что его все устраивает. Для одного места здесь было вполне достаточно. Иногда даже слишком много.  
Скинув кроссовки у входа, он нашел в полупустом холодильнике банку «Асахи», распечатал и упал на футон, но едва успел отпить, как зазвонил мобильный.  
Аомине чертыхнулся, но телефон не умолкал. Он не вставая потянулся за курткой. Звонила наверняка Сацуки, любой нормальный человек давно отключился бы, но от нее было так просто не отделаться. Выудив телефон из внутреннего кармана куртки, Аомине поднес его к уху и снова устало раскинулся на футоне.  
— Чего тебе, Сацуки?  
— Уже заполночь. Ты ведь помнишь, какой сегодня день?  
Аомине перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
Хотел бы он забыть. Но бар закрылся быстрее.  
— Не забыл, что мы собираемся вечером, чтобы...  
— Да помню я! — не выдержав, перебил Аомине.  
Сацуки помолчала, потом выразительно вздохнула, совсем как в школе. Казалось, сейчас она скажет: «Дай-тян, ты такой идиот», но Сацуки только напомнила, что зайдет за ним в шесть.  
— Не напивайся в одиночку, — под конец добавила она.  
Аомине нажал отбой и устало закрыл глаза.

Звонок Сацуки окончательно все испортил. Теперь можно было и не пытаться перестать думать о Тецу.  
Тецу, которого больше не было рядом.

За окном застучали по подоконнику первые редкие капли дождя, возвращая его в другой день; день, когда тоже шел дождь.

Аомине тогда не пошел на тренировку, потому что перестал видеть в них смысл — зачем, если ты и так всегда первый. От тренера, наверное, влетит. Лишь бы из основного состава не исключили: любое другое наказание он смог бы пережить, но без баскетбола не представлял, что будет делать.  
Даже сейчас: решил просто прогуляться, а ноги сами принесли на уличную баскетбольную площадку.

Наверное, поэтому Тецу так легко удалось найти его: он был такой же и знал, где искать.  
— Аомине-кун. Ты стал слишком часто пропускать тренировки.  
Тецу даже слегка запыхался. Надеялся успеть вернуть его до того, как их отсутствие заметит тренер?  
Аомине пожал плечами и отвернулся. Под кольцом незнакомый парень вертел в руках баскетбольный мяч.  
— Раньше тренировки мне были нужны, чтобы стать сильнее, — с горечью произнес он, пнув брошенную кем-то жестяную банку. — Теперь я и без них самый сильный.  
— Аомине-кун, это неправда.  
— Неправда? Тецу, хватит. Я знаю все, что ты сейчас скажешь. Но можно хоть сто лет ждать равного противника и все равно не дождаться. Победить меня способен только я сам.  
Аомине опустил голову и поправил ремень школьной сумки. Разговор был бессмысленный, и он сам не знал, почему медлит и ждет, что ответит Тецу вместо того, чтобы просто уйти.  
— Твой противник может появиться завтра. Или даже уже сегодня. — Тецу говорил тихо, как всегда, когда волновался. Но все же казалось, что он верит в то, что говорит. — Ты сам научил меня, что все возможно, пока...  
Аомине недоверчиво покосился на него.  
— Что? Да откуда ему взяться сегодня?  
Тецу хотел что-то ответить, но не успел — со стороны корзины раздался окрик:  
— Эй! Вы играете в баскетбол?  
Это был тот самый парень, что вертел в руках мяч.

Конечно, он вовсе не был равным Аомине. Но неудачи только заводили его, и он быстро учился. Может быть, в следующий раз они встретятся в официальном матче, и...

Аомине понял, что увлекся игрой, только когда начался дождь и пришлось ее прекратить.

— Переждем и продолжим?  
Его противник, похоже, увлекся еще больше. Его глаза горели азартом, он был так разгорячен, что едва мог устоять на месте.  
— Чтобы я обошел тебя еще на десять очков? — скривился Аомине.  
Тот вдруг довольно рассмеялся.  
— Я думал, в Японии приличных игроков не найдешь, но ты — это что-то.  
Аомине вскинул брови.  
— Скажи что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.  
— Меня зовут Кагами.  
Аомине ухмыльнулся.  
— А теперь что-нибудь, что меня интересует.  
За шиворот упали холодные капли: словно кто-то потряс ветку дерева, под которым они скрывались от дождя.  
— Тецу! — воскликнул Аомине, стряхивая воду с волос.  
— Я Куроко Тецуя, а это Аомине Дайки, — подал голос подошедший сзади Тецу. — Ты недавно переехал?  
Кагами шарахнулся в сторону и едва не споткнулся о каменный бордюр.  
— Блин! Откуда он здесь взялся?  
— Я был здесь с самого начала.  
Тецу не улыбался, как обычно, но этот Кагами ему понравился, Аомине чувствовал. Он положил руку Тецу на плечо и притянул его ближе.  
— Если хочешь еще раз попробовать меня обыграть, приходи сюда завтра вечером, днем у нас тренировка в баскетбольном клубе. А сейчас нам пора, пока тут все не залило.

Дождь действительно усиливался и к тому времени, как они добежали до моста через реку, превратился в настоящий ливень.  
Аомине схватил Тецу за руку и потянул вниз. Пологий спуск к реке заканчивался под мостом. Несмотря на промокшую насквозь футболку, Аомине было неожиданно легко и хорошо. Он оглянулся на Тецу, такого же мокрого и взъерошенного, с нелепо прилипшими ко лбу волосами, и рассмеялся. Здесь под мостом, смех отдавался звонким эхом, а звуки, доносящиеся с улицы, напротив, приглушал мерный шум дождя, отсекая небольшое пространство под мостом от внешнего мира.  
— Аомине-кун, у меня что-то с лицом? — смаргивая с ресниц капли дождя, спросил Тецу.  
— Нет, с ним все в порядке. — Аомине успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу, с трудом сдерживая смех. — У тебе отличное лицо, Тецу.  
— Не такое отличное, как у тебя.  
Аомине почувствовал какой-то подвох в этих словах.  
— Что? Тебе мое лицо не нравится?  
— Наоборот, Аомине-кун. Нравится. Очень даже нравится.  
Голос Тецу сделался тише, когда он добавил серьезно:  
— Я скучал по твоей улыбке.  
Смех под мостом стих.  
Момент застиг Аомине врасплох. В нем было слишком много всего — теплое чувство признательности, вновь обретенная уверенность в том, что все лучшее еще впереди, открытый взгляд Тецу, капелька дождя, медленно стекающая с кончика его носа, — чтобы можно было выразить все словами. Поэтому Аомине просто наклонился и слизнул эту капельку. А потом, пока Тецу не успел прийти в себя и двинуть ему под ребра, приник губами к губам.

Они вместе с Сацуки выбрали одну и ту же старшую школу. Тоо славилась лояльным отношением, и тренер действительно довольно легко согласился на условие Аомине, что у Тецу тоже сразу будет место в основном составе. Тот, конечно, и сам смог бы пробиться — упорства для этого ему было не занимать. Но Аомине не хотел расставаться со своей тенью, она была ему нужна, чтобы обыграть Кагами, выбравшего старшую школу Сейрин, которая тоже находилась в Токио и с которой им наверняка предстояло схлестнуться на первом же турнире.  
Кагами и правда рос очень быстро и вскоре достиг уровня поколения чудес, но и остальные игроки Сейрин настойчиво вырывали победу за победой. Аомине приходилось много тренироваться, чтобы не сдавать позиций. Иногда они с Тецу даже задерживались по вечерам, совсем как раньше. Не то чтобы Кагами был настолько силен. По правде говоря, Аомине просто нравилось быть с Тецу.  
Их новый капитан — Имаеши — смотрел на звездный дуэт первогодок с усмешкой. Точно такой же вид у него был, когда по Энимал Плэнет показывали какую-нибудь особенно интересную передачу. Тецу поначалу не очень-то с ним ладил и больше общался с Сакураем и Вакамацу. Первый умел не только варить яйца и часто баловал Тецу чем-нибудь вкусненьким, если только Аомине не успевал перехватить это раньше, а у второго был такой взрывной темперамент, что — Аомине был в этом почти уверен, — Тецу втайне нравилось невзначай его провоцировать.  
В первый раз Сейрин удалось вырвать у них ничью, во второй они действовали слаженнее и выиграли, а в следующем году в Сейрин появилось несколько многообещающих новичков, и Кагами удалось взять реванш.  
Играть в баскетбол по-прежнему было весело.

Особенно вместе с Тецу. С ним вообще можно было делать столько всего увлекательного: целоваться на крыше во время перемен, есть одно эскимо на двоих, обсуждать прелести Май-тян.  
— Я бы не отказался от жаркого секса с ней, — заметил Аомине как-то, стаскивая майку через голову. Все уже ушли, и в раздевалке кроме них никого не оставалось.  
— Ты бы тоже мог к нам присоединиться, — добавил он, искоса глянув на Тецу, чтобы проследить за его реакцией.  
Тецу зашнуровывал кроссовки, и упавшая на глаза челка не давала рассмотреть выражение его лица.  
— Не думаю, что Май-тян заинтересуется подобным предложением, — осторожно ответил он.  
— Н-да? Тогда придется обойтись без нее.  
Тецу поднял голову.  
Аомине идеально все продумал: родители уехали на пару дней, дома кроме него никого не было. План был блестящий, и все складывалось как нельзя более удачно. Прокололся он только в одном — добраться до его дома они не успели. Даже из раздевалки не успели выйти.

На следующий день на плече Тецу появился синяк в том месте, где Аомине слишком сильно впечатал его в шкафчик, а Аомине едва не завалил контрольную, потому что был слишком занят продумыванием нового блестящего плана.

А потом школа закончилась.

Аомине чудом нашел рядом с университетом крошечную квартирку, на съем которой хватило даже его небольших сбережений. Сацуки, войдя, долго не могла придумать, куда положить свою сумочку, а Кагами сказал, что места здесь мало даже для одного. А Тецу сказал: «Хочешь, я останусь на ночь?»

Чем Аомине нравились крошечные квартирки, так это тем, что чтобы коснуться Тецу, достаточно было в любой момент просто протянуть руку.  
В том, что однажды он больше не смог этого сделать, не был виноват никто, кроме него самого.

Он по-прежнему не представлял себя без баскетбола и был звездой их университетской команды. Вот почему, когда к нему на улице подошел мужчина со змеившейся по руке татуировкой и предложил слить один ничего не решавший для них матч, чтобы команда его племянника могла пройти в плей-офф университетского чемпионата, он только покрутил пальцем у виска и расхохотался незнакомцу в лицо. Даже на тренировках Аомине всегда играл только в полную силу.

Он пожалел об этом, когда увидел Тецу на больничной койке.  
Тот выглядел бледным и растрепанным, под глазами залегли тени, но взгляд, которым он смотрел на Аомине, оставался все таким же ясным.  
— Когда ты вернешься? — спросил Аомине. Голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло, сдавленно. Он стиснул ладонь Тецу в своей чуть крепче. — Без тебя мне непривычно как-то. Слишком много места.  
— Может быть, через день, — с трудом шевеля губами, произнес Тецу. — Ничего. Ты же сильный, Аомине-кун. Ты справишься.

Аомине ждал день, и два, и намного больше.  
Сацуки рыдала на похоронах, Кисе утешал ее, Кагами неловко топтался в стороне.  
Никто не знал, что если бы Тецу не связался с Аомине, сейчас он бы до сих пор играл в баскетбол, читал свои дурацкие книжки, пил молочные коктейли. Никто, кроме самого Аомине.

Каждый год они собирались, чтобы вспомнить и напиться, и каждый год Аомине напивался раньше всех. Он приходил домой, падал на футон и думал о том, как много отдал бы, чтобы все изменить. Если понадобилось, отказался бы от Тецу совсем. Это было бы непросто, но он бы сумел.

И сейчас было так же, поэтому когда стук капель о подоконник усыпил его и вернул в тот день, когда тоже шел дождь, он не сомневался в том, что должен сделать.

Пойти на тренировку.  
Паршиво было так, что дальше некуда, и когда какой-то слабак из второго состава даже не попытался нормально его блокировать, он не выдержал и сорвался. Думал, что от тренера влетит, но тот, наоборот, разрешил приходить только на игры. Аомине понял, что был кругом прав, когда решил, что тренировки больше ни к чему, что он и без них может справится с любым противником.

Тецу нашел его у спуска к реке, когда дождь лил уже вовсю.  
Аомине не хотел его слушать, поэтому старался говорить сам. Все, о чем он думал в последние дни, и все, о чем думать не хотел, превратилось в слова, и каждое из них било в цель, — глядя в глаза Тецу, он мог сказать это наверняка. Каждое отдаляло их все больше друг от друга.

Аомине знал Тецу лучше, чем кто-либо, и знал, что тот не перестанет пытаться, пока не использует все до единого шансы, поэтому позаботился о том, чтобы этих шансов ему не оставить.

На чемпионате, когда они столкнулись с командой Сейрин, он замешкался всего на долю секунды, прежде чем незаметно пнуть оброненный ученический билет в сторону Тецу. Если он познакомится с Сейрин поближе, то окончательно поймет, что его место там, среди них, а не здесь, с Аомине.

Аомине отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как Тецу подбирает билет, закинул руку Мурасакибаре на плечо, ухмыльнулся, спросил о чем-то, не услышал ни слова из того, что ему ответили, и пошел дальше. Неважно. Так было нужно. Он сильный. Он справится.

Еще бы только избавиться как-нибудь от этой ноющей пустоты внутри.

*

— Аомине-кун, — Сацуки трясла его за плечо. — Аомине-кун.

Аомине приподнялся на локте и сонно потер глаза. Рядом с футоном стояла недопитая банка пива.  
— Что, уже шесть? — сиплым после сна голосом спросил он.  
— Я же говорила не напиваться в одиночку, — покачала головой Сацуки.  
— Тебя забыл спросить, — отмахнулся Аомине.  
— Ты помнишь, что сегодня...  
Прошел еще один год с тех пор, как Тецу не стало.  
— ...мы отмечаем новоселье Тецу-куна. Кагамин, конечно, ничего не знает, но во-первых, это уже не только его квартира, раз с сегодняшнего дня они снимают ее с Тецу-куном на двоих, а во-вторых, думаю, он будет рад. Ему так повезло, что Тецу-кун согласился к нему переехать, одному в такой огромной квартире должно быть очень одиноко.  
Аомине потер виски. Не могло же ему все присниться. Или могло?  
Он потянулся за пивом.  
Сацуки шлепнула его по руке.  
— Соберись, Дай-тян, ты же сильный. Я тоже предпочла бы, чтобы Тецу-кун переехал ко мне, но тебе-то кроме себя самого вообще некого винить. Давай, Ки-тян нас уже ждет.

Да, он сильный. И ничего у них с Тецу не было, просто сон приснился.  
Аомине поднялся с футона и попытался вспомнить, куда дел чистую футболку.  
Только сон.  
Только откуда тогда эта знакомая пустота внутри?


End file.
